College Party
by Anna Hiwatari
Summary: Amy passed the wanted college exam and is living a real college student life but she couldn't go to a Halloween party with her best friend - she doesn't like scary things. Instead, some people create for her an unique private party! - Zoro x OC


_Hi readers! There are some things I need to tell you before we start:_

_First (really important), the fic may have mistakes because I lack of sleep and imagination. But also, I tried my best and researched so much about real places and schools. I don't live in the US so please forgive me if there are mistakes and tell me so that I can correct them. ^^_

_First, I want to apologize because this is one super long fic and I didn't want to make it multichapter but I wanted to write everything that was on my mind (as I always do). So, please enjoy and review! Second, this was a part of a tumblr #ophalloweenficproject and I'm so glad I took part in it even tho I'm probably the last one to submit my fic. Thank you for the opportunity!_

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

* * *

><p>Summer heat woke me up yet again. Even though it was August, the month where summer was slowly ending in most of the other countries, the Sun was still blazing over the town. People of California knew no calm summer day – it was hot every single day of the season and some of those days were even deadly. Numerous times I heard sirens which just as many times interrupted my studies, bath, meals and whatnot. Minor fires often happened during summer heats but not much of a nature was destroyed which made my neighbor, old Mrs. Harris, very happy. But still, she would always, when the sirens go on, start her stories which would contain all her fears, her "laws" and what would she do if she was in the government. Ecology has always been her life, ever since young age, during school and university and later when she actually was in the government (she actually was one of many advisors who had their own ideas but never took part in the actual law). So, I know all about the last century fire storm even though I didn't actually live here at that time.<p>

The heat became unbearable and it totally woke me up. The sheets feel like they're on fire and the thin cover that is just over my stomach feels heavy. The hot air in the room is suffocating and my pillow no longer soft and comfortable. So, no matter how hard I try to focus and fall asleep, heat just won't let me. All the sounds already filled my ears, from the traffic in street to the kitchen noises where my Mom cooked. I turn my head and slowly open my eyes to meet the ridiculous Hello Kitty clock on my nightstand. Digital numbers in the pink heart which Kitty held showed early morning but I didn't have much time to be lazy and lay in bed for long. I shift my gaze from the red digital numbers to my desk by the door which was now half empty. I look down at the packed bags and close my eyes again.

'_It's that day, huh…?'_

Lazy sigh comes out of my mouth, mixed with a yawn. Even though my family and I came back from the vacation few days ago, I am still not used to the time difference which makes me tired all the time and really dysfunctional during the day. Overseas vacations are fun, but only in those "middle" days where you actually have fun. Departure and arrival days were always horrible for me – sleep deprivation, stress, hunger and just overly bad mood. Not to mention the time zones which were the main responsible thing why I was that moody while my family had fun.

"Ah, how I wish this day wouldn't come…"

Just as I mutter the sentence for myself, face still glued to the pillow, I hear footsteps coming from the hallway and stop in front of the door of my room. I count few seconds and just after that two solid knocks on the wooden door come. Two more seconds of silence pass until my mother's voice come from the other side of the door.

"Amy…" two more seconds, "It's time for you to wake up," one second, "I prepared breakfast," one second, "You must get ready so that we can leave on time. You can't afford to be late on the day of the enrollment. Oh, you already enrolled…" one last second, "It's your Orientation day, right? You can't be late. Now hurry up and get ready, there's rice omelet on the table and you know how it gets all soggy when it cools down…" her voice starts disappearing once she turned to go back to the kitchen, "Your father still didn't buy the batteries for the camera, really he's…"

The rest of the sentence disappeared in the noises of the house and kitchen utensils clashing as they probably fell all together. And I told my Mom over thousand times not to put them all in the small bamboo cup she got from grandma. There was no helping it now – I am fully awake and have no other choice but to get out of the burning bed and start yet another hot day although this time different – it's the day when new student orientation begins – my first year of college is starting.

…

_- Yeah, I'm already here. And wow! The campus is just huuuuuge! _

_I seriously didn't expect that! It's all new and fancy and just so awesome!_

_- I saw some pics on the internet so I believe you. And the rooms are great too!_

_Not to mention the classrooms._

_- Well informed as ever, aren't you? Just what I've expected from a nerd…_

- …

_Of course I want to be informed. I want to know where will I live and study._

_- Yeah yeah… (you nerd)_

_Anyways, I'm waiting for you at the front desk of the main building._

_I got my key of the room but I want both of us to go in the same time and unpack._

_- Ok, but you'll have to wait a bit more. There's some huge traffic…_

- …

_You're my best friend but sometimes you're a pain in the ass…_

I smile at the screen of my smartphone and slide back from messages to music player but even songs from the top of the charts become boring after a while so I just let it play random songs, open the university flier and start reading it, skipping all the departments until I stopped at the one where I enrolled to. I will be one step closer to my dream with this and hopefully it will all go smoothly. I stop and concentrate on a specific text: "Possible _Future Jobs – Your Future Career_" and I'm just enlightened by all the great possibilities I will have to choose from. The path will be thorny and surely not easy but in order to get there, to my goal, I will give it my all. I don't know how much time had passed and for how long I've been reading the small text on the last page of the flier but when I raised my head from the paper, the car just stopped in front of a huge gate. Are we already there?

"Did you call Maya? I heard you two were supposed to meet," Mom asked, turning to me from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I just texted her. She told me she's at the reception desk in the main building, waiting for me with the key. We're going to be roommates," I can't hide the pride and happiness in my voice and Mom smiles to it, "Anyways, why isn't Hiro with us?" I ask.

"He has his own worries. The first year is always the hardest…" Dad says, not taking his eyes off the road in front of him. The gates open slowly after Dad explained to the guard our purpose of coming.

I sigh and lean back to my seat. Dad told us that sentence so many times and I truly believe it – new school, new people, new town, new rules, new organization, new lifestyle. It's all new and it takes time to get used to it. But I never doubted my brother – he's five years older than me but very mature and responsible. I relied on him so many times and it hurts that he won't be here to see me off and wish me luck but like Dad said, he has his own problems and he also needs to adapt to new way of living in order to achieve his dreams.

Dad stops the car at the parking lot for visitors, next to the campus gate and close to the rear building. All those tall white buildings are connected, creating one long white line, surrounded by lots of green. There are people everywhere around us, from teachers to students to those "fresh" ones with their parents who are easily recognized because of the bags and some sort of a "new" aura around them.

"Well, then, let's go. Maya will kill me if she waits a bit longer," I say and make a first step forward, gripping the strap of my backpack like it will jump from my shoulder and run away.

…

"You two have fun, and also study," Mom smiles looking both and me and my friend.

"Don't worry, we will," I reply.

"And don't forget to call from time to time… when you're not busy, that is," Mom worries and I can clearly see it in her watery eyes.

"Don't worry, I will," I nod.

Mom wanted to say something more but Dad noticed the tears that gathered in my Mom's eyes so her grabbed her hand, wished both of us good luck and exited the building, supporting my mother which was probably crying while walking out.

"So, let's go!" my best friend broke the silence and ran straight to the door behind us. It leads to the campus and some further away from the tall white buildings, up the hill were dorms surrounded by long lane of tall trees.

Maya was always this active – a total opposite from calm and collected me. I guess that's why we're best friends – we complete each other, and it was like that ever since high school. While she chased boys and young male teachers I spent that time in the library, studying. And while she was at the parties of the popular kids I was at home… studying. And all that studying helped both me and her – we made it through high school and came to study at the same college, enrolling in the same department.

I barely kept up with her up the hill and still ran behind her, pulling my large suitcase and the backpack on my shoulders tiring me more where the books were of a big weight. However, my friend didn't stop running until the guard stopped her in the main hall of the dorm. Finally catching up with her, I show my pass and the strict man moves to the side, letting us pass to the next hallway of the first floor. As the new, first year students all of us of the same department were staying on the same floor. The older year students were living on the higher floors, all up to the fourth floor. Dorm buildings were all huge and the rules applied to all of them, both boys' and girls' dorms. And since there are several departments of the university, the hill was packed with those massive white buildings, all looking like a small town. Internet informed me nicely so I saw that there were small stores around the campus and near the dorms where students could buy snacks and other things needed.

"Wow, I'm so excited…" Maya says while all fidgeting and grinning, storming through the hallway to our room. We are staying in the right wing of the dorm building, our room located at the very end of the hallway. I watch my overly excited friend and can't help but smile to her ridiculousness.

I know Maya since high school. My family and I have been moving a lot and changing schools every now and then really affected me. I was always scared to be social and other kids bullied me a lot. Having Japanese roots definitely brought up a lot of racist comments and torture wherever I would go, especially in school. But that all stopped once this energetic girl with sand-colored hair stepped in front of me, confronting the gang of boys and girls and stopping their foul entertainment. I can't remember what exactly she yelled at them but her words "_No one will bother you again, I'm here for you and I care for my friends."_ will forever be engraved in my mind. She didn't have friends in class either so even though I transferred late, she accepted me. I could tell that she was just as happy as I was. So, ever since then, we've been best friends and not wanting to step over her words, Maya took the entrance exam for the same college as I did. We got accepted and now we're on a unique place, new school, natural environment full of hills and smaller mountains between San Francisco and Los Angeles, so it was only natural that the brand new college was rich and so refine.

"Mine!" the girl shouted and threw her suitcase on top of the first bed, closer to the exit and bathroom, "You can take the one next to the window," Maya wink and run right to the sparkly clean bathroom where her screams of amazement continued. The room was more than impressive; with simple windows we didn't have the access to the outside but the view makes up for it because the room was looking at the school grounds down the hill.

"We need to get ready for the orientation and don't tell me that you're going in _that_?" Maya raises an eyebrow, looking up and down and making a disguised face to my warm clothes – baggy but comfy sweater and simple jeans. In her hand were already a brush and a drier while her face had a fresh set of makeup on.

'_So, she _can_ be fast when she wants…'_

"I'll leave it to you," I smile and relax, knowing that Maya will dress me up perfectly.

…

"So, was it Japan again this year?"

"Yeah… I hoped I got used to it but the travel was just…" small amount of disguised feeling played with my stomach, making me feel as if I am on a plane again, "I had a great time. Japan is always nice to visit and every time I see something new."

"You didn't have a problem with… _that_?" Maya asks, carefully picking her words.

"Yeah, it was okay. I went with friends to the pool this time though we were mostly at the ocean," after my smile, Maya relaxed and didn't want to ask anything more, to accidentally make me remember the event two years ago.

We walk some more and the closer we get to the main building of the university, the more crowded it gets. She took my hand and smiled, telling me with it that I'm safe from all these people around us. But somehow, I still have an uneasy feeling… like someone was targeting me or will attack me at any moment. But I recognized this feeling as anxiety and brush it off with some relaxing breathing and a thought that Maya is there for me. Carefully with the rest of the crowd we enter the huge main hall where the teachers waited for us.

…

"God damn, I can't believe a month has passed already!" Maya stretched after getting up from her seat. We just had the last class of the day and were free for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, but don't forget: exams will come just as fast. Another month will fly in an instant if you don't pay attention," I say and put the rest of my book in my bag.

"Yes _sensei_…" she loves joking around with my Japanese background but it is never rude or offensive, "Oh, and speaking of Asians," she stops there to see my reaction and is pleased when I raised my eyebrow, "There's a lot of homestay students from all over the world. Just in our class there are seven of them and woohoo did I stop some hotties," the elbow in my ribs wasn't necessary but saying that I am not interested in any romantic relationships will only create a storm. Because apparently, I couldn't stay single since Maya has a boyfriend. Just when I finished my thought her expression changes and like she forgot that we talked, Maya storms past me and runs down the stairs of the amphitheater to greet the person standing at the door.

"Speak of a devil…" I muttered to myself, looking at the tall slim guy with hands in him jeans pockets. He smiled immediately when he saw Maya and with full freedom planted a passionate kiss on her lips. No one seemed affected by it but it surely made me uncomfortable. Wanting them to share the precious moment for a bit longer, I slowly walked down the stairs. But he spotted me right after the kiss broke. A smile curved up his lips and I got that awful "being targeted" feeling as his eyes didn't leave mine. They pierced right through me and somehow I just can't look away. Tall, blonde and fierce, that was the type Jay Hamilton was.

"Hi Amy," he greets me every time the same but this time his voice was deeper and more sharp, yet he still kept a smile on his face. Maya is also smiling, hugging Jay's arm closely. In her eyes was no trace of jealousy yet happiness – she really liked Jay.

"Hi Jay," I greet him back as short, just wanting to escape his dangerous aura.

Young Hamilton was another reason why Maya wanted to enroll to this university even though she would be in a different department than her lover. She trusted Jay and he seemed honest though I was always cautious of him, no matter how hard Maya trusted him.

"Are you going to join us to lunch?" he asks, not wanting to let me pass with just greetings. He clearly noticed that I wasn't comfortable around him so he enjoys his games with my mind and feelings, "I have a Japanese upperclassman. Was is… _senpai_? That's how you say in it Japanese, right?" as if it was an alarm, Maya quickly changed her mood and hit her boyfriend because of his question. But I didn't want him to notice me being upset so I smile and look him straight in the eye.

"Yes, that's how you say it. But I can't join you, teacher gave me an assignment and I need to start working on it right away. I'll have lunch later," I carefully pass both of them but stop in the hallway and slightly turn to face Jay once again, "Work on your accent and you'll be perfect in Japanese," it was a risky comment followed with a smile but as soon as I was done, with a quick step I walked away from them. My heart is racing like a wild hound and it's definitely not because of me running down the stairs and up the hill to the dorm. I just fired a shot back at Jay Hamilton… I wasn't nervous like this ever since…

A sharp pain strikes the left side of my neck and I fall on the floor, leaning on the door of my room. The bag falls from my shoulder and the books slide out in the small hallway of the room as I tightly hold the side of my neck trying to control the pain which spreads like fire to my left shoulder. The pain results in blurry vision and my skin becomes cold in a second while pearls of sweat form on my forehead. At the back of my head I know this isn't the result of me confronting Jay Hamilton but something deeper; something that happened long ago that I want to forget.

But it's no use – images of scary theme park, terrifying haunted hospital, flash in my mind and the pain gets stronger. It's coming back to me again… the darkness that happened when I was 16, when I only wanted to have fun with my friends but instead ended up in a hospital and a month long sleep. That visit to my grandparents in Japan had a bad ending which fragments I already forgot but the pain was still there and it still haunts me. It still strikes me whenever I feel the danger. But I didn't feel that danger since that terrible day when I was wrapped in darkness so why now? Does Jay Hamilton still have something to do with that - with me remembering that awful day, feeling the same danger that happened back then? No wonder I was always cautious of him. His blue eyes were too sharp and like a dagger stabbed my soul, so I can swear he could read me and continue playing games on me.

The pain reduced but just a bit since I shifted my thoughts from horrible day in Japanese theme park to Jay and his behavior towards me. While holding my shoulder I rise up my head to the books and notice a flyer that some fellow first-year students were handling them today in the hallways. It was invitation to a costume party, held tonight to celebrate Halloween.

31st of October was the day I hated the most. It was the day I would spend in my room, away from the horror movies on the TV and scary pranks on the internet. I would usually read a book or study and get to bed early. It will be the same this year too. Maya will go to that party with some more girls from class but with my current given condition it won't be just an excuse.

Somehow, I managed to crawl to my bed and lay on it, still panting and hissing from the terrible stabbing pain. It feels like someone is eating me alive but doing it ever so slowly so that I would agonize longer. Images of trip to Japan and the scary theme park continue to demolish my brain, flashing before my eyes. I try to close my eyes and control my breathing but I just feel really feverish and my lungs feel small. It feels like there's not enough air and I no longer have the sense of touch as my skin cooled down. Sweat covered my whole body and suddenly the feeling of fear gets bigger as I feel some liquid sliding down the side of my neck and over my shoulder. In panic, I wipe it off but looking at the hand I only see sweat. I don't know why I reacted like this but one final image of a sharp eye glowing red in dark. After seeing that simple yet horrifying image, I pass out, drifting into an empty sleep.

…

I probably wasn't unconscious for too long because it was still daylight out when Maya woke me up shaking me. I still feel stinging in my left trapezius and neck but it surely wasn't as bad as today. I watch my own reflection on the surface of the tea Maya made for me and I can clearly see dark circles around my eyes and pale skin of my face - which all proves how devastating the pain was.

"Are you alright now?" Maya asks, coming out of the bathroom with a small towel and a bowl, "You look really feverish. You scared me, ya know?!" she tries to laugh and I somehow pull a weak smile, "And here I thought I could convince you to go with me to the party tonight…" she sighed but continued right away, changing the tone in her voice to cheer me up, "Your health is more important so I'll nurse you tonight."

"No, you really don't have to. It's just a fatigue," I try to convince her. I don't want her to miss the party because of me.

"No way! I'm staying tonight."

"I tell you, I'm alright. I just feel weak because I didn't eat much this morning. You know because we had breakfast together."

"Hmm… yeah, you're right… If I recall it correctly, you had your face buried in the pages of art history and just had a few bites of a bun with a few sips of tea. And you didn't want to go with me and Jay to lunch…" I nod but Maya is strict as never before – she turn to me and frown, "It all means that you need food! Let's go!"

Grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room like I wasn't unconscious few minutes ago, Maya dashed down the hallway and out of the dorm. Few minutes of messy running, we come to the cafeteria and luckily there were some people already eating so we weren't the odd ones to arrive at the dining room this late in the afternoon.

"Okay, grab those seats over there and I'll go get the food," my friend instructs and runs off to the women behind the counter, giving two of her lunch coupons to buy food.

Letting her get the food, I start walking to the free table with four chairs but as soon as I grab one of the chairs to pull it out, a hand lands next to mine, grabbing and pulling the same chair. I immediately look up at the person and meet the dark eyes of a tall boy with unusual green colored hair. His stoned face looks like a mask, not giving any emotions from it but his eyes surely radiate with determination and a bit of anger. He held a tray with food in his other hand and reading the emotions from his eyes I quickly back off, letting him take the chair.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" I somehow utter these words and take a step back, with that showing the guy that he can take the seat. But there wasn't a screeching sound of chair moving over the floor so I carefully look up at the tall green-head. He didn't move a bit, still holding his tray in one and the back of the hair in the other hand. His stare is intense and those black eyes too piercing, worse than Jay's. His focus was on my face and eyes with that gaze binding me in place – I can't move even though I wanted to run away from him. I sensed danger.

But just when my breathing sped up and the pain in my neck intensified slowly, he moved his gaze to over my head and then back to me. I took a small step back again but when our eyes met again, a smile formed on his face that was serious just few moments ago. He pushes the chair back, still smiling and looking at me.

"It's okay, you can have it," a deep voice comes to my ears and it took me few moments to realize that the tall green-head spoke to me. He turned and went to another table, joining some people that were already eating there, apparently his classmates. I never saw this guy before; he definitely wasn't among the first years, otherwise I would surely notice him. The intimidating aura and not to mention a specific hair color could never go unnoticed. And even though he smiled, I still felt fear – he definitely wasn't a person I would hang around with.

"Hey, wassap? Why are you frozen in place?" Maya's chuckle on her own joke came behind me and it served as a shot that brought me back to reality. Still, I felt uneasy.

"Oh, nothing…" but I couldn't burry it, "Say…" we sit down and I lean closer to Maya, "Do you know that guy over there?" I discreetly point at the green-haired guy who now laughed with his friends.

"Oh yeah!" Maya leans back in her chair and smiles but I wasn't happy at all, "That's Jay's upperclassmen. They are both in the economy department and let me tell you, if I was single I would totally take those men. They are all so hot…" she rests her head on her palm, watching the table where a lot of older male students laughed loudly, "But oh, I don't know his name. He's Japanese, the guy Jay wanted to introduce you to. His name is simple but yet…" she takes a slurp of her soda and pouts, looking up at the ceiling, "…yet I can't remember it…" Maya continues to enjoy her drink while I carefully glance towards the economy students and like he noticed, the green-haired guy glances over, captivating my eyes. His dark smile curls up his lips again, he raises his chin a bit but when the guy who sat next to him punches his shoulder, strange green-head returns to the conversation and laughter.

I'm scared…

…

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Maya worries, looking me in the eye.

"I already told you a hundred times – I ate well and I feel happy. And besides, it's a waste if you miss to wear that cute costume," Maya, dressed like a witch, wearing super short black dress with some orange lining under that black, super high heels and a orange-black witch hat, still had a sad face on, which didn't look any worse because of the wonderful makeup.

"Okay, but please go with me… just to the dorm where the party is," and after my nod her face got all happy colors, "Awesome! Oh, I can't wait to see all those economy hotties in costumes. Too bad Jay won't come…" she became sad again, "He has some sort of group project a teacher gave him and he needs to finish it due tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll have fun even without him but don't go too far," I smile and Maya pushes me jokingly.

We lock the door of our room and head out. And the closer we got to the 3rd years dorm of the economy department, the more crowded it got with so many people in costumes. There were those awesome ones, sexy ones, daring ones and scary ones. I feel uneasy in this strange crowd so I greet Maya off once she met with her other friends.

"If you change your mind..." my friend started so I smiled.

"You know how I feel about these things," she nods with a bit sad face but I nod and turn, wanting to escape the crowd fast!

I literally got chills when a Frankenstein came in front of me so the rest of the way out of the party I looked down at the dark ground. I just want to go back to my room and lose myself in studying, being away from this freak show. After some more minutes of walking I finally spotted our dorm, lighten up by the orange light from the lamppost and an immediate wave of safety and relief washes me so I speed up my walk but…

All of a sudden, I no longer see the orange light that's bathing the dorm building; I only see darkness and very quickly realize that someone put a bag over my head. But there's no time to even scream – the person holding the bag over my head, pushes the fabric close to my face, shutting my mouth and making me inhale the sharp smell that evaporated from the soaked cloth that was over my head. One breath of it was enough to make me lose conscious, making the rest of my body fall limp in the arms of my kidnapper.

…

I don't feel my arms. I don't feel my legs. I can't see. But I can hear and little by little, I can hear voices in the distance. At first they were like a white noise, filling my ears and just making my head hurt. But as seconds pass I can hear words yet they still sound like from a tunnel. And my head hurts badly. Was I hit in the head? Or just poisoned and put to sleep? I can't remember…

"It's a perfect night."

"Yeah; perfect night, perfect date and full moon just inviting us to party."

"Oh, it'll be one hell of a party… Thanks for bringing her, though."

"Don't thank me yet until you really have fun."

Two male voices laughed, sounding so distant yet I could feel that they were in the same room as I am, maybe even close by.

"Oh, she's waking up," first man spoke up.

"Go greet her first and properly apologize for ambushing her in front of her dorm."

The other man instructed but the first one chuckled to those words, "Apologize? Yeah right…"

A light slapping of a cold hand on my left cheek made me grunt and frown, slowly opening my eyes as my head hurt and felt incredibly heavy. My eyes met the dark room where only full moon outside the building lightened it. And with every passing second, all my senses slowly returned – I was sitting on a wooden chair with my wrists tied together behind my back and my ankles tied to two of the chair's legs. I could still smell the opium which still made me a bit drowsy and lost. But I figured out that much that I was kidnapped and tied to a chair. Realizing the situation, I open my eyes fully and my heart starts racing right away – I feel panic and fear, cold sweat covers my body in a second and my lips go dry – I'm in danger. The first thing that I did was scream from the top of my lungs, with that making the one who was kneeling in front of me back off.

"Heh, no one can hear you…" came the voice that was so awfully familiar but I can't say for sure who was it, "This place is so far away from the crowd that you're only wasting your vocal cords and time," the man stepped from the door frame and slowly came to me, the moonlight shining his face which held an evil smirk. My eyes grow wide as I recognize him.

"What are…?" my weak voice barely fills the dark room but he heard it.

"Since you didn't join those assholes for that ridiculous party, we decided to invite you to our own," this voice seems more familiar and I don't need to see his face to know. Yet, he comes closer to the other man, revealing himself to the moonlight too.

"Jay…? Why… why are you here? What's going on…?" I still feel weak but I manage to ask him and what I get in return is even wider grin.

"Like I said, it's a party… _our_ style," Jay nods few times, pleased in his choice of words. I can't say a thing so instead another girl's voice broke the silence as she peeked inside of the room where we are. Her silky blonde hair shines seductively on the moonlight, with her head tilted because she hid the rest of her body behind the door.

"Jay~?" she calls him but he only looks at her over his shoulder and smirks more. Apparently that smirk satisfied the girl and gave her courage the come out and run to the man, "I can't wait any longer. Don't tell me I bought this special lingerie just so that it will be on me. I want you to-"

"Just wait a bit, babe. I'm greeting a friend here," Jay says and the girl in the semi-transparent outfit looks down at me. She smirks too and clings more to Jay's arm.

"Well, she woke up, so let's go..." the girl whines, pulling his jacket.

Both men in the room were wearing suits, both wearing modern buttoned tailcoats with pure white shirts underneath and black ties around their necks. They completed the outfit with snow white gloves and the whole set fit on both of them perfectly.

"Why are you doing this, Jay? Maya loves and trusts you!" I couldn't control myself – all the pain and fatigue disappeared and I just explode in rage. I can't let this bastard hurt my best friend!

"Maya…? Oh yeah, your dumb friend. She's so clingy, so annoying and so stupid that she's only good when I'm bored. I have no interest in her whatsoever. I'm just killing time with her, nothing more. I feel bad for her being so persistent so yeah… I'll pretend to like her, no big deal…"

His words strike me like lightning. I can't believe my ears – they were always smiling to each other, being always so happy and radiating with love yet he…

"I knew you were a scumbag…" an unusual set of words leave my mouth which angers Jay and he clench his fist, ready to punch me.

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you," the other man says, grabbing Jay's shoulder to stop him and warn him.

"You bitch will get what you deserve…" Jay curses and grabs the girl's thin waist, pulling her closer to him, "Get her, _senpai_!" he says and smirks to the man behind him.

"I told you not to call me that," tall man says with a sigh, releasing Jay's shoulder.

"Melissa~?" another girl's voice comes from the door but there were several of them peeking in the room, "Come on and bring him already~" the girl continues to whine and the blonde, clinging onto Jay, pulls him towards others.

"Well, as you see, I will have a busy night," he says and walks away to the girls but stops at the door and looks at me again, "You'll get a feel of pure hell. Too bad I will not be here to see and hear you scream," his voice became darker and his grin wider and just when he finished the sentence, his eyes glowed red. His tongue brushed over his pearl white teeth – he clearly wanted me to notice them. And I did. The eyes that glowed and the sharp teeth that shone on the moonlight sent wave of shivers and fear to my soul, my body frizzing stiff on the old wooden chair.

"W-what are you…?" I barely ask, still staring forward where Jay was few moments ago. He went along with giggling girls which clearly knew what he was and just for that matter came here to "have fun". I could feel other man's gaze upon me, so sharp and heavy, it felt like was watching through my clothes analyzing my body. I raise my head to meet the man's face but he only frowned, not answering me, "Who… are you?"

Few moments passed but then he relaxed and put a card on my lap. I look at it, reading the content. He was a legit this university's student, native Japanese, Roronoa Zoro. I look up at him again but his face still kept seriousness in every part, though his eyes were the fiercest part.

"Ever since I saw you, memories flew into my mind so I ordered that stupid kid to pick you up and bring you here because…" he leans closer to my face, putting his hand on the back of the chair, "… I want to party with you, once again," his dark smile curled up and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean…?" I asked but he only straightened up a bit, bringing his hand closer to my face. With just his index finger he trailed over my left cheek and then down my neck, all the way to my shoulder. My eyes widen as I slowly began realizing what he was talking about, "You… no…" I shake my head but he only smiles more.

"I want to experience it once again… I want to feel that wonderful feeling… I want to relive that moment and wake up the feeling that fell asleep with that night…" his eyes sparkle with desire which made my breathing speed up, "I heard you slept for a month but by the time you woke up, I was already here, preparing for the entrance exam. But now… we meet again…" he leans to my face once again and whisper the last part, his cold breath hitting my lips, "At that time I was a snotty brat but I could never forget my first experience, my first pray…" his eyes glowed red just like Jay's and his grin revealed his white teeth with two sharp and deadly fangs crowning that dangerous smile.

A sudden wave of fear strikes me and images of the forgotten event kept flashing in my mind. Scream left my mouth as cold sweat and tears came running down my face. I recalled it all, the whole thing I forgot due stress and fear. I saw it once again – dark room, his hand strongly gripping my both wrists, keeping me pinned down the cold concrete, his cold touch on my heated skin, his tongue trailing on the side of my neck and finally, his sharp fangs digging deep in the tender skin and lots of blood running down my shoulder and back. I saw red drops falling on the wet floor, my hands gripping his shirt, my gasps and screams filling the room the entire time of the attack until I ultimately passed out. I never saw that boy again; I woke up in the hospital bed with bandaged neck a month later with fuzzy memory, forgetting the whole assault. I was always anemic and that event ruined me. From time to time I had pain attacks where my neck and shoulder hurt and burned and I finished with high fever and now was now different – I was in pain and sickness this morning when I approached Jay and seeing Zoro now, learning that he was the one who attacked me that day while I was on a vacation in Japan, only made me feel worse.

I couldn't help it and bottle it up anymore so the sickness in my stomach came out. I threw up all the things I ate this afternoon but because my arms where tied behind my back, half of the disgusting content of my stomach ended on my knees and shoes. After I emptied my stomach, heavy pants escaped my mouth with tears still sliding down my cheeks. I start sobbing but that doesn't affect him; he came closer to me again and put his hand on my tied wrists.

"I want you to feel easy and relaxed because we're going to have a wonderful night," he didn't smile this time.

"… you think… I will agree to what you say…?"

"You have to. But even if you don't I will have you. One way or another," he pulls my head up to meet his eyes and then spoke again, "you _will_ be mine."

He undid the tight knot around my wrists and said, "You know that I'm stronger than you so don't try anything funny; you'll only waste time," his words sound so sharp and like a command that freeze all my reflexes so just as he said, I didn't do a thing, "And since I'm all dressed in this monkey suit, I can't have you all dirty," he looks up at me when he finished untying my ankles, "There a change of clothes behind that screen," he holds up a glove covered hand and I slowly take it. He helps me stand up and I go to change.

Being weakened by recalling painful memories and vomiting, I slowly move behind the screen. Thoughts of escaping crossed my mind but then they died because I realized – I was in a room with a deadly creature that will most likely kill me if I even attempt to run. He will catch me, probably break my legs and then kill me. I could never escape this situation to I had to do as he tells me. I don't want to anger a deadly vampire.

After a while, I come behind the screen, wearing a long light black dress and black lace long gloves that covered my arms all the way to my elbows. I look up at him and notice a satisfying smile on that manly face. He held a glass in his hand and took another one from the table to give me. It was champagne but even though I didn't love any alcohol drinks I accept it, we clash the glasses together and take a small sip of the wine. But that small sip was enough to make my legs weak. I lose my balance, the glass falls on the floor and I fall into his arms. I was drugged.

"You…"

"Don't worry, the drug isn't harmful. It will make you feel relaxed and at ease," he was right, I already started feeling better and his touch added more to it – it was soft, reassuring and relaxing even though I knew he was a deadly person. I saw him in different light, the drug helped me see all his manly attributes, feel his tight muscles under my fingers and inhale his intoxicating smell. And I want it more.

Barely standing on my feet, with his arms holding my waist tightly and supporting me I somehow bring myself up and close to his neck, inhaling more of his cologne. I nuzzle my face in his neck and shoulder, enjoying the smell he had. And he didn't say a thing, he let me play, knowing that the drug is kicking in. I am still conscious, aware of him and his power, aware of it really good, so good that I want it! I put my arms around his neck and pull myself up, still enjoying his smell and the strong wide shoulders which I cling onto. I push my fingers through his spiky green hair, releasing with it another wave astonishing smell.

"Are you done with that small play?" he asks, caressing my back with his strong hands.

I shake my head before I answer, "Let me just a little bit more," I whisper with my eyes closed, "You will kill me anyway so let me enjoy this a bit longer."

After my sentence he pushed me away and looked straight into my eyes; his glare was sharp as a samurai sword, "I will _not_ kill you!"

"You will," I snort a bit and look at him again, "You will suck out all my blood until there's nothing left and that way kill me."

He was now the one to sneer before speaking up, "You may have the sweetest blood I have ever tasted, which I surely hope that didn't change, but I will not kill you – I will make you mine."

Finishing the sentence, he pushed his lips on top of mine and we stay like that for some time but soon I relax and he notices that. He slowly pushes his tongue in between my lips, ready to clash it with mine in a passionate battle. I was never good at it so he easily gets the win, making magic with his moves around my mouth. Not just his tongue, his hands moved too – one stayed on my back, supporting me and keeping my body close to him, while the other one came behind my neck and pushed my head towards his, with it deepening the kiss. His kiss was the new kind of a drug that got me high.

And speaking of drugs…

"Zoro…" I break the kiss and start shivering again. The fear was taking over and this time I was surer that he will kill me tonight. He apparently noticed the fear in my whisper of his name so he leaned to my ear, hugging me more.

"The drug is wearing off, huh?" I nod, tears forming in my eyes. He looks at me again and brushes those tears with his thumb, the cloth of the gloves accepting the salty water, "I promise on this heart that I will not kill you. I just want you tonight…" he says and plants another passionate kiss on my lips, slowly moving strap of my dress until it was off the shoulder.

Zoro continues to caress my arm, wanting to relax me but I still shiver. Kiss continues just as he continues to caress my skin and hair, relaxing me with every second passing until my lips and body stopped to shiver and I completely let myself fall into his arms and enjoy his kiss. Those strong arms hold me close as he starts walking, pushing me back until I fell on the most comfortable bed. Our kiss broke but he came above me in an instant. His hands grip my wrists tightly and hold my arms above my head, pinning and binding me down on the bed.

"I'm done playing nice," my eyes widen on his words. His deep voice continues, "When I want something, I get it. And tonight, I want you. And I'll heave you – whole."

"Then is this…?"

"Rape? No. Unless you want it to be."

He licks his soft lips and with only one hand rips off the dress on my chest, exposing my breasts. Satisfying smirk forms on his face as he leans down to taste my skin. His heated tongue goes over my cold skin and it feels like its tearing it apart wherever he licks. A short yelp escapes my mouth when he bites the soft skin with his front teeth.

"Delicious as I remember it to be… you haven't changed, you only got better," his deep voice fill my ears and I don't know it anymore – should I be scared or turned on by him. Because Zoro is both of those – he's a deadly vampire who can kill me even though he swore on his heart and he's bursting with sex appeal that I want him to really take me. And this isn't because of the drug – its effect wore off long ago – these are my personal, honest feelings. I never met such intimidating man who was both scary and sexy.

"Take me…" I finally whisper, clearing my feelings. And that whisper seemed to please him a lot because the smirk only grew wider.

He released my wrists which really hurt but captured my lips again, tearing the dress more until I was left completely naked underneath him. Zoro let me undress him and I did it ever so slowly until he got tired of it and ripped his white shirt open, revealing to me his perfectly sculpted chest with a large scar crossing it. I trail it with my fingers but he takes my hand and kisses me again, every time so passionately that I lose myself in it. I didn't even notice when he took of his pants but the moment I felt him spreading my legs I broke the kiss and look at him.

"Zoro…" I whisper his name but he doesn't smile.

"It will hurt," his sharp gaze tells that he's serious about what he said and it was what I feared the most. He comes closer to me, still holding my right hand over my fingers and brings his head to my left shoulder. I hear a smirk and then silence until he whispers, "_Itadakimasu_…" in fluent Japanese.

The next seconds were the most terrorizing – his fangs buried deeply into my neck, drawing blood which some of it dripped out. Although my screaming burst around the room, I can hear him taking gulps of my blood and can feel his fangs digging in deeper and more blood sliding down my neck. I grip his hand tightly and scream more but he isn't bothered by it and continues to suck on my neck. Without a warning, he pokes between my legs and with one shift move penetrates inside me. That pulls out even a louder scream but my both hands are captured and I can't set free. It's too late already…

After few more gulps of my blood, Zoro releases his fangs out of my neck and focuses on moving his lower body, adjusting his thrusts in seconds, speeding up as he pleased. My screams slowly died off but the tears in my eyes still slid down my cheeks – the pain was horrible. Noticing that, Zoro came closer to my face, never stopping his moving. He kissed me again, this time letting me taste my own blood when our tongues touched. Seeing as he succeeded in that, he moved his head slightly and bit my lower lip, letting more blood out. Scream was covered by his lips on mine and his tongue collecting the blood. I feel the pain all over my body – from face to neck and all the way to my lower stomach where Zoro never stop thrusting strongly, showing his power over me. He didn't let me speak, he was obviously tired of my screams but he continued penetrating, sending unusual feelings in my stomach.

"Feeling better yet?" Zoro asks, straightening up to see my face. Tears run down my cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe them like he did earlier.

"How can I…?" I sob but he kisses me again, licking the wound he made on my lip. Zoro parts from the kiss, releases my hands and brings his strong arms to hug me and bring me closer to his sweaty body. Our bodies touch and I can feel the heat radiating from him. Our sweat mixes and we join together in another passionate kiss with my tears still sliding down. I try to think of something else rather than pain I feel in my neck and the only thing that is helping me is focus on his moves in and out of me. And as soon as I did that, I felt strange – I felt everything. I felt Zoro's massive size, I felt his power, his every move, his manhood perfectly sliding, creating such perfect friction with my walls. I heard his breathing, I felt his hot breath on my skin, and I felt his body touching mine and his strong arms holding me tight yet gentle. He was dominating over me yet he seemed gentle and careful, keeping up the speed of his thrust.

"You're… everything I wanted…" he confesses, burying his face in my shoulder. He licks the wound and I shudder, putting my arms around his massive muscled shoulders. I feel like crying more but I push those tears away because I finally realize it – all these years, these two years since he first bit me, I've been thinking about him. I wanted to meet him. I wanted to know what happened even though I didn't want to admit that. I wanted to know why I ended up in hospital with injured neck. In the back of my heart I knew I liked it; it was just fear and distress that masked that sensation. I felt so incredible that night and now… I'm reliving it again, only this time better.

"Bite me again… make me yours… Zoro…" I whisper and like commanded he listens to my pleadings. Zoro brings his head to my left shoulder and slowly opening his mouth, he digs his fangs in the soft tissue of trapezius muscle. I bite my damaged lip to prevent screams from leaving my throat as I dig my nails in his hard and sweaty back. He pulls me up to a sitting position, giving me another amazing set of pleasure waves with every thrust he made. This time he didn't drink much. He looked in my teary eyes, stopped moving for a moment to wipe those tears away with his lips.

"Be mine," he says, holding my back, his shaft inside me in its full length. I nod and let one last tear. But he kisses it off my face and hugs me more, continuing to move me up and down his length.

I hug him and rest my head on his shoulder, whispering one weak "yes". And due to change of position and more pleasure waves striking my lower stomach I start feeling tense like a volcano is awakening inside of me.

"Zoro I…"

"I know…" he grunts and pushes me back on the pillows to speed up, making me moan loudly and uncontrollably. His own deep and husky noises come from the depths of his throat and he speeds up more, both of us closing our eyes shut. I could feel my own walls tightening around his length and his hardness making it deep inside me with such power and speed until we both exploded in unbelievable sensation, filling the room with our mixed voices.

Still keeping himself inside me, Zoro falls on top of me and we both pant hard, our sweaty bodies evaporating. I bring him closer on my chest, hugging him around his neck. My ears are filled with the loud noise of my heart thumping but I can also hear Zoro's fast breathing and feel his hot breath on my just as hot skin. After we relaxed a bit, Zoro pulls himself out, his product dripping out of me. He smirks to the view and then looks up at my flushed face. He comes above me and kisses me shortly.

"_Now_ you're mine," he says in Japanese and kisses my forehead, making me close my eyes and due to fatigue and blood loss I very quickly drift off into an empty sleep.

I fall asleep feeling the ease as he did just as he said. He kept me in life and made me his. We made love in a dark room of an abandoned university dorm on the night of Halloween.

…

I don't know how much I slept but when I started waking up, a sharp pain stroke my neck and shoulder, making me hiss to it. I tried to calm it with breathing and still kept my eyes closed although I could tell it was a bright day outside. I frowned to the pain and grunt as I try to move my head to side. The pain is intense and so sharp that I start breathing faster to reduce it but it is just not working. It wasn't so sharp when I was with Zoro so I guess it's taking it tool now that I slept through it.

"Oh no, she's in pain!"

"Go get some help!"

I hear familiar voices and slowly try to open my eyes to meet those people. Many different noises fill my ears in seconds as I wake up slowly, bright light blinding me for few moments.

"Are you alright, dear?"

_Mom?_

"The nurse is on her way."

_Dad?_

"I just hope she's okay…"

_Maya?_

I open my eyes fully and I see just those people I thought about – my parents and Maya are all standing next to my bed, worry written all over their faces. But… why are they all here? Why did my parents come to my college? And why are they calling the nurse?

"Oh, Amy, I was so worried about you," my mother cries, holding my hand. I move my gaze from her face to our joined hands and see that I had the IV attached to my hand. I follow the tube and see the bottle hanging next to my bed.

But… this isn't my bed… nor is the bed where I was with Zoro. It's not that comfortable and the room surely didn't smell like our room at the dorm. Now that I look around – this wasn't my room at all and this wasn't my bed. It was a hospital room and I was lying in a hospital bed. But… why? Did I lose that much blood? Did Zoro suck it out that much so that I again ended up in the hospital bed? I barely felt my legs and they couldn't move on my thoughts and commands. Just what is going on here?

The nurse in white arrived and stood in front of my mother. She analyzed my eyes with a small pocket lamp and pulled the clothes I was in the check my neck. On her touch I winced and moved away.

"She seems fine. I'll inject painkillers and she'll be all alright by night," nurse nodded and injected the medicine into the tube. The drug flew in my veins fast and worked right away – I felt less pain in my neck and could move it freely. When the nurse went out the room, Mom came close to me again.

"Mom… what happened...? Why did you send me to the hospital…? Did you talk to the teachers of the college…?" I barely asked, letting my head rest on the big pillow. I was in a half sitting position so I had a nice view of everyone.

"We didn't talk to them yet. You collapsed even before we came to the college campus."

Her sentence seemed weird.

"Wh-what do you mean…?"

"We just exited the main roadway and the moment we turned in the street where the college was, you passed out. We came to the emergency as fast as we could," Dad explained but I got only more confused.

"Why were we riding to the college? I was already there."

"You wanted to see it before taking the entrance exam and we thought that was a great idea. After all, it's one of the most famous art schools in San Francisco." Mom said proudly.

I don't understand. San Francisco? But the college Maya and I attempted for a month now wasn't in that town. It is in the very middle, between two of the largest California cities. And I already took the entrance exam and passed it. What is…

But then I notice – the calendar right on the wall in front of me. It showed May and not November like I thought it would be. Outside wasn't gloom and cold, it was sunny and warm, right before summer.

"We thought that the symptoms from Japan came back so we were scared day and night during this whole week," Mom cried.

Week? Was I really asleep for a week? And was it really May? I get confused by the second so I have to ask my parents some things.

"Mom, what year is it?" I ask in a serious voice and she looks at me with teary eyes. Dad and Maya gasp in fear. But I didn't lose my memory. Not again!

"It the year you turned 18 in March," her answer froze me. It was definitely that year and the date on the calendar was correct. I look down at my hands, gathering courage to ask another question.

"And… what college I'm applying to?"

"CCA – California College of the Arts," Mom answered, fear clearly noticeable in her voice, "Amy, dear, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I still didn't pass the exams?"

"It's still not the examination date but you will surely pass it. You want to get into that college ever since high school. So I know you'll be fine."

And then, silence filled the room. I stared at my pale skinny hands, holding my fingers together not daring to say or do anything but I have to ask a final question.

"Mom… Dad… what happened in Japan _on that day_?" I look at them and hear Maya gasp and try to control her tears. It took my parents a while to answer but my Dad spoke up first.

"You got scared in the haunted hospital," my eyes widen – I actually went in there? That is not how I remember, "You and your friends wanted to go so bad in there even though you knew it was scary. You passed out in the middle of the route, hit your head and was hospitalized for a week. We all mostly feared for your heart but it was only a bit of panic. You luckily didn't lose any of your memories with that hit but your neck often hurt. Theme park owners paid for your treatment and we didn't visit Japan ever since. It's already been two and a half years…" he finished it in a sad tone.

Wait! That can't be! My family and I went there every summer, even after that incident with the haunted hospital happened. And the incident my father described wasn't the one I remember. I know I stood outside, waiting for my friends to finish the route while I was suddenly attacked by a young vampire which was Zoro. The pain in the neck proved it! I definitely didn't fall and hit my head!

I gripped the blanket and stared at it, many thoughts flying in and out of my mind, trying to analyze both stories, both memories.

"Let's go out for a bit, dear," Dad told my Mom and they went out of the room, clearly noticing my panic, leaving me with my best friend.

"You're Maya, right?!" I shouted at her, now being completely lost. I'm feeling crazy!

"Y-yes," she answered and I calmed down a bit, "Amy, please calm down… It'll all be okay…"

"Jay!" I shout again and she blinks twice, "Jay is cheating on you! Jay Hamilton is a scum and not only that but a scum vampire!" but Maya only stared at me. After few moments she chuckled.

"I can remember all the actors I fall in love with but I definitely don't know any Jay Hamilton," she laughed.

"No, he's your boyfriend!" I can't give up now!

"Umm… no? I may have broken up with Mikey few months ago but that's it. I don't have a boyfriend currently. I'm saving myself for college. I hope there are some hot artists where we'll go," she laughed again but I only stared, not believing her words, "Anyways, my dear friend," she patted my hand and I looked up at her, "I'll see you tomorrow, you really need rest now because apparently you had one weird dream this week," she winked and exited the room, leaving me confused and crazy.

Dream? That can't be! I lived and studied in a brand new college where Maya was my roommate and had an asshole boyfriend who cheated on her to suck other girls' blood. And I definitely met Zoro – the one who opened a new world to me, making me feel excited like I never was before; showing me the mixture of pain and pleasure, creating a drug of emotions that took over me fast. I felt and lived all of that; it can't possibly be a dream!

I look at my nightstand where next to the get well cards and food was my old mini laptop I thought I lost. I took the small white device and open it. I turn it on and my old blue Windows 7 background comes up. On the desktop I see internet links and folders with documents on how and what's needed to apply for CCA. I also find an original document that I wrote myself and open it. It was a written request, an application for the college's scholarship, with my signature at the bottom. I still can't believe it so I launch Google Chrome and immediately in the search bar type the name of the college I went to with Maya and met Zoro.

"_No results found"_

I open Google Maps to search the area where the college was suppose to be but I only see woods and hills without a single building on there.

"No… this can't be…" I say to myself, "How can it not exist?" in shock I just stare at the satellite image of the area and I refresh the page over and over again but I get green area every time. There's even not that old dorm where Jay brought me to.

Jay!

Next in the Google search bar I type "Jay Hamilton" to see if there are and information about him.

"_No results found. Search – __**Jay Hamilton**__ – didn't match any document"_

Instead of that, I got images and web pages about the famous British F1 racer. This can't be true! He was real! He was a real scumbag who cheated on my best friend with ten other girls, enjoying his vampire orgy. Vampire… ZORO!

This was my last hope. I type in his full name in the search bar and click Enter, waiting for page to load and give me even slightest information about him! I need something to happen and prove all my doubts and all the stories I heard just now wrong!

"_No results found. Search – __**Roronoa Zoro**__ – didn't match any document"_

I try searching in Japanese, typing his name in katakana.

"_No results found. Search – _**ロロノア・ゾロ **_– __didn't match any document"_

I can't give up! I go to Japanese Google and type the same thing and the results come out the same – the browser didn't find him, Jay or the college. I close my netbook and leave it on the nightstand where it was before. I slowly lay back on the big pillows and just stare at the ceiling.

Even though it was real, it felt real, it wasn't true. It was just as Maya said… a dream.

Tears form in my eyes on their own and slowly slide down my cheeks, falling and soaking the cotton pillow case. I close my eyes and cry more – I am not ready to accept this as a foolish dream while I can swear I felt every bit of it as a real life experience. With small sobs leaving my lips, I cry myself to sleep.

…

I wake up from an empty dark dream and find myself in the same crappy hospital room, in the same crappy hospital bed. The IV bottle was the new one but the tube wasn't connected to the needle in my hand. So… I had the weirdest dream where I lost my virginity with a vampire on Halloween, enrolled in the awesome college and just lived a student life. Well, that could be a good book.

Probably because of my long sleep, my bladder alerts me. I carefully sit up and this time my legs move so I just as careful stood up, supporting myself with the bed and the walls. One step after another, the vitality in my legs returns and I slowly but steadily walk out of the room, turning on the lights in the room before that. I slowly walk through the hallway walking by the wall, supporting myself, trying to control my organ not to let any unnecessary fluids out and down my legs. When I came to the front desk I greeted the nurse that was on the night shift.

"Are you feeling better now, Amy?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, thank you. I had a good sleep," I try to joke on my own account and nurse smiles to it.

"If you need anything, just ring the bell. And don't push yourself too much!" she advises while I proceed to the bathroom.

"This thing is damn far away from my room!" I curse under my breath while pushing the door of a free stall.

After a huge stone has been pushed from my bladder and an immense relief filled my being, I slowly return to my room, still supporting myself by the wall. I wish the nurse a good night and continue on my way really carefully. When finally reaching my room I stop and take a deep breath – that walk was damn tiring. Then I opened the door and step in the room.

'_I don't remember turning the lights off. I can swear I turned them on when I exited…'_

I shrug to the thought and reach to flick the lights back on. But even after turning the switch up, lights didn't come to the room. I try few more times and same thing happened.

'_The bulb probably died…'_

I look up at the ceiling where the neon was, pouting at it. But suddenly, I stop. An incredible and very dangerous feeling takes over my body and I just stood there, frozen in place. My skin immediately cools down and sweat builds on my forehead. My lips go dry and I don't have to courage to lick over them. It's that feeling again: a feeling of being targeted, a feeling of danger, a feeling that I could be killed any moment. The air in the room cools down and I start shivering. I don't dare to move a bit, I still stare at the broken neon on the ceiling, knowing that if I move I'll be dead. But some light of courage flicks in me and I slowly move my head back down. The curtains on the window were moved, the room welcoming a large full moon which lightens the room just about right. My head slowly moves down and my eyes widen once I see the thing before me. Pain in my neck strikes in instant and I instinctively cover it with my right hand. I had a strong feeling that I'll be bitten. I can't move a bit and just shiver more, watching the shape in front of me.

On the other side of my bed, close to the window with open curtains, stood a tall man with broad shoulders with hands in his classy trousers pockets. Suit fit him perfectly and his spiky hair was green as I remember. The familiar cologne filled my nostrils and despite the cold air in the room, I was sweating. His shoulders moved slightly and he carefully turned his head. His glowing red eyes pierced my soul right through! He looked at me over the shoulder, licking his white pearl teeth, especially a pair of long fangs. His smirk formed in an instant.

He is back.

* * *

><p>- tHE eNd -<p> 


End file.
